Lucy's New Light
by The Starry Heavens
Summary: When Lisanna blames Lucy for attacking her, Natsu kicks her out of Fairy Tail. Lucy knew that she didn't do it, but what if there is some truth in what Lisanna said after all? Lucy leaves Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the dark thinking at what my life had come to. I was alone, held prisoner, and had lost my keys. I try to pull one of my hands free from the cuffs. The cuffs were too tight, however. They nullified my magic power too, so I couldn't even use magic to escape. A couple of men walk by, eyeing me. I flash them the dirtiest look I could muster. They'd smirked at me. The second one raises his hand. A ball of dark energy flys at me. I throw myself to the side, it hitting the wall to my right. They laugh as I struggle to push myself up. I wish I had never left Fairy Tail, I should of stood up for myself...

 **3 years prior...**

I jump to the side dodging the fire.

"Natsu! Why are you doing this?" I yell at him as he try's to hit me again.

"Lisanna said you hurt her Lucy, why would she lie." He looks at me, hatred evident in his eyes

"Why would I!" I look at Natsu, pleading

He sighs, turning around and walking away

"If I ever find you anywhere near Fairy Tail again I will kill you Heartfilia." He calls over his shoulder

I stare at Natsu as he walks away. The one who brought me here, the one who saved me and brought me to a new family, told me to never come back. I push my self up, and walk to my apartment. On the way back tried to think of a reason Lisanna would tell people that I had hurt her. It couldn't be that she was jealous of the friendship I shared with Natsu... could it?

 **Lisanna's P.O.V**

Natsu throws the door open and stomps over to me.

"You didn't lie did you?" He asks me

"How could you even ask that Natsu!" Mira yells

"No I didn't lie Natsu. I actually liked Lucy and I can't think of a single reason why she did this." I say truthfully

 **Flashback**

I was walking to Fairy Tail, the sun just peeking over the tops of the buildings.

"Hey Lisanna." Someone says

I turn seeing Lucy. I was immediately unsettled by Lucy's smile. While it usually filled the room with happiness this one was... different, darker. She walks slowly to me, until I can feel her breath on my face. I take a few steps back, now knowing something was wrong.

"Where ya going?" She asks, her smile getting wider

I turn to run, but she grabs my arm throwing me to the ground hard. I hiss as pain shoots through my body. She leans over me, smiling wickedly.

"This is going to be fun." She says, laughing slightly

 **Present**

I shake my head knowing that the memory of her smile would forever be burnt into my head. I look up at Natsu.

"I don't know." I whisper again, a tear slipping down my face

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I say

"Punishment time, Hime?" She asks me

"No, can you bring all of my furniture to the celestial world and help me pack a bag."

She nods and starts sending furniture to her world. I pack a bag, throwing in clothes and other small things. When the apartment is empty, I placed the letters I had written to my friends on the ground in the middle of the apartment, along with my unfinished book for Levy and gifts for everyone else too. I take one last look at my apartment, before closing the door. I'll miss Fairy Tail but what could I do., fight Natsu; that would be a death sentence. I make my way through the crowds in Magnolia going to the train station.

I buy a ticket to Hargeon and board the train quickly. I find my seat and store my suitcase in the compartment above me. I lean my head against the window and sigh, think of Levy and Happy and all the friends I left behind. I watch Magnolia fade away.

 **Ezra's P.O.V.**

I return to the guild, having finished my mission. I push open the doors to Fairy Tail to see Wendy, Levy, and Happy, in tears. Juvia, Gajeel, and Carla were trying to comfort the three of them. I walk over to the six, asking what happened. Juvia grabs my arm pulling me away.

"Juvia's Lo- Lucy has left Fairy Tail." She stares down at her shoes

"What! Why!"I yell

"Lisanna and Natsu accused her of hurting Lisanna and the guild believed them." She says

"The six of us, and Lily are the only ones who believe Lucy wouldn't do this." She looks back up at me

"Lucy would never do that." I say "I'm going to her apartment."

"Juvia will come to!"

We walk towards Lucy's home. I hope she hasn't left yet. There's no way that Lucy would do something like that, but why would Lisanna even say that? Something isn't right.

We arrive at Lucy's apartment. I knock on the door a couple of times before pulling out the spare key that she had given me. I push open the door and walk in. The key slips from my fingers, clattering on the ground.

"No" I whisper, tears fall from my eyes

Her apartment was empty, nothing but a couple of papers and a notebook left behind. Juvia walks over and picks up the papers.

"Lucy left us letters, even one for Juvia." She hands me one with my name at the top.

 _Erza,_

 _I hope that you don't believe this. I hope that you know that I would never hurt another guild member ever, no matter the circumstances. And I want to thank for being an older sister to me. We will meet again, I hope as allies._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Your Little Sister_

My tears stain the paper, making Lucy's delicate handwriting smudge. Juvia also hands me a sword, with a small note attached.

 _It took me a long time to find this. I used some of my families contacts to locate it. The symbol on the bottom means poison. Just rub your finger over it, you'll see why. When it finishes changing say tactus veneni._

The sword was long with a purple edge, the handle also purple. The small symbol is on the bottom of it. I rub my index finger over it. The blade quickly fills in with the purple color from the handle. I mutter the phrase. The blade suddenly begins to glow before firing a small blast from the tip. It hits the wall melting it on contact.

"Where did Lucy even find that." Juvia asks looking at the hole.

We walk back to the guild the letters and gifts in our hands. The guild laughs and drinks, like normal, which angers me. I ignore the rest of them and walk back to the table where the others sit. Juvia and I pass out the letters and gifts. Levy got the notebook, Wendy got a braclet that, when worn gives the wearer an extra boost of magic power, Gajeel received a large quantity of metal, and Juvia got a small blue spell book. It was something she had gotten from Aquarius. There was letter and gift for Gray as well but I decided not to give to him, as he was with the rest of the guild. The exceeds all got letters and gifts as well. Happy got fish, Carla received a smaller version of the whip Lucy carried.

"I have decided that I'm forming a new team. Would any of you like to join?" I ask

Juvia and Gajeel nod.

"Aye!" Happy says

"I would love to, but why would you leave team Natsu." Wendy asks

"I can't stand the sight of Natsu right now. He made my little sister leave." I glare at Natsu, who was with Lianna and Gray

"If Wendy will be here the this is where I'll be."

Levy also agrees, suggesting that we call ourselves Team Lucy. We all nod, hoping that we will see our beloved celestial mage again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

 _Recap_

I buy a ticket to Hargeon and board the train quickly. I find my seat and store my suitcase in the compartment above me. I lean my head against the window and sigh, think of Levy and Happy and all the friends I left behind. Magnolia disappears behind the hills.

 _End Recap_

 **1 month later...**

I leave my apartment, dressed in my uniform. I had gotten a job as a hotel receptionist . It wasn't exactly as exciting as life in the guild but I needed to pay rent. I walked into the building. The best part about the job was the views. I could see the beach clearly from where I was sitting. The sparkling white sand and crystal clear water was hard to beat.

"-ucy!" Someone calls

"Huh." I glance around, noticing Ryu

Ryu was a fellow receptionist that worked the same shifts as me. He had light blue hair th"at fell in his face. He kinda reminded me of Jellal from his looks, but he has more of Natsu's personality. Because of that we quickly became friends. He even helped me move in, when Virgo brought my things. I shake my head, noticing him staring at me.

"Sorry, just thinking." I tell him

"The boss doesn't like us when we think." He says

I roll my eyes, but he wasn't wrong. We make our way to the desk, talking about our mornings. We settled into our positions and began working

 **Later that day...**

Ryu and I leave the hotel, the sun had already sunk into the ocean a couple of hours back. We dragged ourselves down the road where we spilt up, saying bye to each other. I always hated walking down this street at night as it wasn't lighted and always gave off a creepy feel. I was walking when a large amount of magic power hits me. I look around, my weariness fading away. Something was off about this energy, it felt... dark. I feel something come up behind me. A hand clamps over my mouth, pulling me towards the alley. I'm shoved against the wall. The slither down to my throat.

"I don't think we've formally met, have we?" The Mage asks, a sick smile spreading across his face

His eyes scan over my body sending a shiver down my spine.

"You and your sister really resemble your mother." He whispers

Sister! What's he talking about.

"Did ya finally get her?" A voice rings out

Someone falls from the room top, landing perfectly behind Zeref. The girl wore a tight black dress with a matching black vest type coat. He blond hair was tied into pigtails. She had thigh high socks and high helped combat boots. I saw a pair of matching pistols attached to her side, peeeking out from the corners of her coat. A bat also hung on her back. Her face was exactly the same as mine, except for her eyes. They shone a bright red.

I suck in a breath as Zeref lets me fall to the ground.

"Luna, I'm going. Knock her out and bring her to me." Zeref says, before walking from the alley

"You got it Zeref!" She shouts after him

Her voice resembled that of a five year old, high pitched and squeaky. She seemed a bit ditzy and was definitely insane. I get up, so that we're eye level. We hold eye contact for a couple moments. Her eye color began to flicker, changing from the brilliant red to brown. She shakes her head

"I told ya already, stay down!" She suddenly screams, causing me to jump back

I thought she was talking to me but realized that she was talking to herself. I take my chance, leaving my insane twin behind. I leave the alley and run back towards the lighted street.

"Hey! Gat back here blondie!" I hear her scream behind me

I turn seeing something flying at me. It hits me sending to the ground. I glance over and see her bat rolling away. I scramble over to grab it, just as she reaches me. I lunge for it, grabbing its slim handle quickly. I swing it behind me, feeling it connect with her side. She howls in pain. I raise it above my head and bring it down on hers. She manages to roll out of the way, so my swing hits the ground. I swing again, missing. She does a back flip and pulls out both of her guns.

"Maybe this will take you down." She says, smiling creepily

I see her mutter something. She casting a spell! She uses gun magic. I look for a hiding but there's nothing back here but the backs of buildings. I hear her laugh, drawing me back to her face. She pulls the triggers sending to pulses of energy at me. It hits me in the gut sending me flying through the wall. I'm going to be captured. I don't even have my keys.

"Where'd ya go?" I hear her call out.

I jump up and run through the hole. She started to follow me but stopped. I didn't wait for her to chase me again and ran back to the street. I ran all the way home and collapsed in my bed.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

"Where'd ya go?" I call out

Suddenly the blond bimbo bursts from behind some rubble and knocks me over.

"Too bad Zeref won't let me kill her." I mumbled as I jump up and start to run after her.

 _Stop! I'm not letting you do this._

I inwardly groan. Not _her_. Suddenly pain shoots through my head. I clutch it before feeling myself lose control. It was was a weird feeling, not being in control of yourself. It was like viewing yourself in the third person. She refuses to let me follow Lucy as she rounds the corner. I quickly gain control of myself again and run after her, but she was already gone.

 _There! I told you that you weren't getting my sister._ I hear her nagging me.

"Oh shut up! Zeref's not goin' to be happy with us." I mutter

I quickly scale the nearest building and hop from rooftop to rooftop until I'm out of Hargeon.

 **Lucy's P.O.V- Next Morning**

I pack a bag of clothes and grab my keys. I couldn't stay here. What if they decided to come back. I leave a note for the landlord on the desk and walk out on to the street. The worst part of all of this is that she had to have been the one to attack Lisanna, the which means that she's the reason I had to to leave Fairy Tail. I couldn't go back to Fairy Tail though. I needed proof, proof that she was real and that I wasn't making stuff up.

I walk back to where she had attacked me. The area was taped off, the local officers picking through the destroyed store. I leave, heading to the train station. I decided to go to Opal, a small town farther down the coast of Fiore. It was known to be a hub for trainers. I would need to get stronger physically and magically if I am going to go after Zeref and my sister. I buy a ticket and board the next train.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I watch Erza and Juvia leave. They were going out to look for Lucy again. I sigh.

"What is it child?" Charle asks

"I'm worried. Lucy's been gone for months and we all have been looking for her. What if we don't find her?" I say

"We'll find her! I know it. We just have to keep looking" Happy says

I smile down at them. Happy had moved in with Charle and I after Natsu forced Lucy to leave. We walk back into the guild hall. I hear Natsu yelling at Gray while Lisanna laughing.

"Wendy get over here!" Levy yells, waving her arm

She shave a newspaper in my hands.

"What?" I ask, confused

"Read the article." She says, with a duh face

A fight broke out late last night in Hargeon. Witnesses report seeing two blondes fighting in the back alleys. A store was destroyed in the process.

The rest was just information the police cheif gave about the case.

"You don't think one of the blondes had been Lucy, do you?" I ask her

"It's worth checking out. We haven't made it down to Hargeon yet. This could be where Lucy went!" She says, looking excited

I didn't really believe Lucy would be destroying business late at night, but I didn't want to diminish Levy's hope.

"I guess we could-" I was pulled into a hug by Levy.

"Thank you! Thank you! We'll leave in an hour." She says, running out of the guild.

I turn to Happy and Charle, who had been quiet during the exchange.

"What do you think?" I ask

"We're getting Lucy back!" Happy yells

Charle rolls her eyes "Don't get your hopes up, cat."

 **So, I may have based Luna's Character on another psychotic, blonde female. It pretty obvious to me but if you missed it, it was Harley Quinn. So anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll have the next one up sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I got to Opal Town a couple of hours later. Once I was off the train, I went to find a trainer. I still couldn't figure out why Zeref would want me. I wasn't anything special, I wasn't as strong as Erza, or Natsu, or Gray. I couldn't even fight without my spirits. It didn't make sense. That Luna girl confused me too. Zeref had said she was my sister. A twin at that! I didn't have a twin; that's something people tend to remember.

I shake my head, refocusing on the task at hand. I needed a trainer. Capricorn can help me improve magically, so all I needed was someone to teach me to fight. The town was filled with trainers so it was only a matter of finding the one for me. The town was littered with trainers, from large training facilities to small one room buildings. I reached the town square, which was filled with tourists and townies alike. Booths were set up in the center, vendors yelling about special deals that they were offering or things that only they sold. Small stores surrounded the square. I see a small café and decide to sit down for a while. I had been on a train for a while.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I slink into our facility. The guards stood by the doors, saluting me as I walked past. They had been created by Zeref, but they are nothing more than humans with guns. Zeref is going to kill me. I let my sis get away, and it's all because of her.

 _Why do you always refer to me like that?_

"Oh, shut it!" I screech at her

The guards stare at me warily, seeing me yell at seemingly no one.I send a glare at him, and reach for my bat. The man practically trips over himself running away. They may be stupid, but they are fun to mess with. I giggle at my own joke.

I reach Zeref's room and suck in a breath. He going to be angry. I push on the door, putting a big smile on my face.

"Hiya, Zeref. I'm back" I yell, walking in to the room.

It resembled a throne room to be honest. Tall stone walls and plenty of guards. He sat on a large chair.

"I'm assuming you got her." He says

"Well yea see..." I start

He is on top of me in a second. He pins me to the ground, his face a inch from mine.

"Where is she?" He breaths, his eyes flashing with anger

"S-She got away. She stopped me." I choke out, my stomach tightening

He picks me up by the neck and slams me into the door.

"Find her!" He screams, dropping me

I get up and scramble out of the room.

Once out of the room, I slide down the door.

 _You shouldn't let him talk to you like that._ It was barley a whisper.

"What am I supposed to do huh? Walk up to him and say fuck you!" I say,

I suck in breath, and wipe a stray tear away. I block her out and walk to the gates of the compound. Two soldiers stood talking, not seeing me walk up.

"Hey! Open up!" I yell at the pair

I smile, despite still being scared, I was gonna get Lucy for Zeref. She won't know what hit her.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

We find the building that was destroyed in Hargeon pretty quickly. Levy runs up, looking around, as if she expected to find Lucy standing there, waiting. Levy sighs and steps back.

"Lucy isn't here." Levy says, turning back towards me.

"It's ok, we'll find her eventually." I tell her

"Um, excuse me? Are you talking about Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia?" He asks

"Yes! Do you know where she is?" Levy asks

"I can take you to her apartment. I'm Ryu, by the way." He says, smiling slightly

Levy nods, following the man. We walk through the crowded streets. We walk a couple more blocks before stopping in front of a tall pink building.

"Her apartment is on the second floor, follow me." He tells us

We follow him up the steps and stops at the second door on the right. He knocks. Lucy doesn't answer so he pulls out a key. We step in to the apartment and glance around. I recognize some of Lucy's clothes so I know she was here. It also looks like she left quickly. Drawers were pulled open, with her stuff hanging out of some of them. There was also a note and some money left on the desk. Levy runs over and picks it up. She falls back onto the bed, letting the note fall to the ground.

"What does it say?" I ask

"It's just a note to her landlady and her rent for the month." Levy says, sadly

"She's definitely not in Hargeon anymore." Levy mutters

"She mentioned wanting to go to Opal a couple of times." Ryu says, surprising me.

I turn, forgetting he had been there. Levy pops up, few found hope in her eyes.

"It's worth a shot! Let's go Wendy!" She says

"Thanks!" Levy says again, hugging Ryu

"No problem..." He says, but Levy was already pulling me through the door

I send him a wave, before running after Levy.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"It's nice to meet you Lucy." The girl says

"Um, hi. Does your mom or dad run this place?" I ask her

"NO! I do!" She says, glaring at me

I cock an eyebrow, staring at the girl. Her pink hair was tied into pigtails, similar to Wendy's and she couldn't have been older than twelve. Her red dress and red shoes weren't helping her trainer image either.

"Of course you are." I mutter

Suddenly the girl is behind me, digging her foot into the small of my knee. It gives out, making me fall flat on my face. She sits down on my back

"Do you still doubt me?" She asks smugly

"No." I say, a little sad. A twelve year old took me down!

"So, will you train me?" I ask

She twirls a strand a her hair, thinking.

"Sure." She says, turning

"Follow me." She says

"Why? We're not starting now are we. 'Cause I have to change clo-" She cuts me off

"No! You don't have a place to stay, do you?" She says

"How did you know that?" I ask, narrowing my eyes

She gives me an are you serious look, then points behind me. My suit case sat by the door.

I sigh, grabbing it. Now I've looked stupid to the kid too. I follow her up the steps and she opens a door.

She gestures inside, giving me a fake smile before walking across the hall into, what I'm guessing, is her room. Apparently, she doesn't like me much anymore either. Perfect.

 **So, I've finished another chapter. Yay! I don't think I'll be covering much Lucy's training. But there won't be a time-skip either. Also, I was wondering if you guys like Luna's P.O.V. If not tell me! :) I don't have to include it.**

 **Next Chapter:** **Levy and Wendy arrive in Opal Town. Luna searches for Lucy. We learn more about the weird twelve year old that's training Lucy, including her name!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Day**

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

Levy, Happy, Charle and I get off the train in Opal, hoping Lucy hadn't left town.

"Where should we start?" Charle asks

"Fish!" Happy says, running off

Levy grabs his tail and holds him upside down

"We will find Lucy before you get fish, cat." Levy hisses

She drops Happy.

"Levy's mean!" Happy cries

I roll my eyes and pick him up.

"We should split up, Wendy and I, and you and Happy." Charle says

"Ok!" Levy says and grabs Happy's tail again

"No! Don't let her take me!" Happy cries, as he and Levy leave the station. I smile and walk down a different street.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I'm was getting a little angry now. I had already paid her for my training and she's done nothing but sit, holed up in her room. She hadn't even told me her name yet. I got up from my bed and walked across the hall to her door. I raise my fist and pounded on the wood.

"Hey open up!" I shout, banging on the door again

I huff, thinking of another way in. If I can't get through the door... the window. I run down the steps and find a back door. Her room was two windows away from the stairs. There was a a walk way outside her room. A ladder led up to it. I grab my whip and use to pull the ladder to the ground.

"Yes!" I whisper

I climb up and open her window. Once inside I look around. She had headphones on and sat on her bed. I sneak up behind her and jump onto the bed.

She shrieks and jumps off her bed. Her eyes narrow and she glances at the door.

"How did you get in?" She asks, her anger turning into curiosity

I smile and point at the window. She cracks a smile.

"You're smarter than I thought." She tells me walking over

"Seeing as you just disrupted my music, would you like to start training?" She asks

Finally.

I nod

"Get changed and meet me around back." She says

I nod and walk back to my room, getting on workout clothes.

I'm finally going to learn to fight!

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I get back to Hargeon. I need to find that boy my sweet sister was talking to. I find the hotel quickly and walk in. The boy stood behind the receptionist desk, writing something. I walk up to the counter.

"Hiya!" I say, smiling

He glances up, his eyes widening.

"Lucy?" He says, getting up

"Wrong!" I say

I jump over the front desk. He runs from his chair to a door that lead away from the main lobby. I follow him through pulling out one of my pistols. I shoot him in the back, so he flys forward landing on his stomach. I slip the pistol black into it's holster and walk over. I roll him onto the back and smile sweetly.

 _It's not sweet, it's disturbing_.

I mutter a shut up and pull of my bat.

"Where's Lucy?" I ask

"Y- your the one who d-drove Lucy out of Hargeon." He stutters

"Ya got that right! " I giggle

"What do you want?" He asks

"I already told ya, are you deaf! Where's the blondie?" I ask, snarling

"I- I don't know. Her friends came here looking for her too. I sent them to Opal! Please don't hurt me! " he whimpers the last part out

I stare at him, for a moment. So I didn't convince all the fairies that she was bad.

I knew all her friends wouldn't be against her.

"Please believe me!" He whispers

I get in a crawling position and lean over his face. I bring a hand to his face and part his cheek.

"Ohh I do" I say mockingly, running my finger across his lips.

I lean a little closer, our face a centimeter apart. He gulps

"But see, the thing is," I slip my hand to my waist grabbing one of the pistols

"I don't like loose ends." I push the barrel to his forehead, and smile sickly

"Night Night." I laugh, and pull the trigger.

Some of his blood smears onto my face.

"I shoulda stood up first." I mutter, wiping it off and standing up.

 _You're a horrible person._

"I don't care. I have a train to catch" I tell her

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"So, Asuna huh?" I ask

"That is my name." She mutters

We were walking back to the store. All I had done was run, to build up my stamina. According to her, due to my small frame, a lot of my attacks are going to require me to use momentum, which means I'll have to keep moving when I'm fighting. I suppose that's what that girl, Luna, was doing when she was fighting me. I figured it was due to her extreme craziness.

"Who are they?" Asuna asks

Two blue-haired girls stood in front of the door. As we got closer I could hear them talking.

"... you sure Happy? No one seems to be here." The shorter one says

I freeze, Happy. I look closer, realizing the two were Levy and Wendy.

"Lu-" I clamp my hand over Asuna's mouth and drag her behind the building.

She rips from my grasp.

"Who are they?" She asks again

I sigh. Should I tell her? Can I even trust her?

"Look something happened, and that caused me to leave. They are probably going to convince to come back. Not until I can clear up this mess. Not until I can prove, without a doubt, that I didn't do it. This training is just apart of it." I tell her

She suck in a breath "Ok. I'll drive them off."

She runs around the corner. I climb the ladder, and go into the apartment. I sneak into my room and open the window so I could hear.

"I'm telling you. No one here is named Lucy. I'm the only one here." Asuna tells them

"We know you're lying. We won't leave town until we see her." Levy cries out

I feel my heart clench, I'm hurting them. Maybe I could just tell, No! I'm not letting them get hurt because of whatever Zeref and Luna want. I have to do this myself.

"We know she's here, please let us see her?" Wendy asks

I can't take it. I'll just lie, as best I can anyway. I get up and run down the steps. I see Happy and Charle standing at their feet.

I take a breath and open the door.

The four mages from Fairy Tail stare at me. Levy jumps at me, throwing her arms around my neck. I hug her back before moving on to do the same with the others.

"So..." I say

"Where have you been?" Levy screams at me

"Umm, here and there." I say, rubbing the back of my head

"Why don't you go to master after Natsu told you to leave?" Wendy asks

"Lisanna said she was attached by me. She had bruises and other injures. I had no proof that I didn't do it." I say

"besides I doubt Natsu would've let me walk through the guild to get there.

"Erza would of stood up for you. She did actually, so did Juvia and Gajeel." Wendy tells me

I was surprised that Juvia and Gajeel sided with me. And that Gajeel had an opinion at all.

"I didn't think very far ahead. My best friend had tried to kill me." I mutter

"What!" The four of them screech, Asuna also looking surprised

"Natsu attacked you." Levy whispers menacingly

She looked ready to kill the dragon slayer.

"I'm sorry Lucy!" Happy says

"It's late. Can we finish talking about this tomorrow?" I ask

"Sure" They both say

"You can stay here if you want." I tell them

"Umm, what!" Asuna says

I flash her my best pretty please look. She rolls her eyes and mumbles a fine.

"Yay!" I cheer and lead them inside.

 **I have finished another chapter! I'm really like writing this story and I'm really happy about all of the follows, favorites, and reviews I have gotten, so don't forget to do it if you enjoy this story. Also, I kind of think this story needs a new title. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I got back to the Asuna's house, after our latest training session. She's finally started teaching me to fighting techniques, so I'm one step closer to proving my innocence.

"Lucy!" I freeze, I instantly recognizing the voice

"L-Luna?" I slowly turn around

Her pigtails hung loosely around her face, which just framed her sadistic smile.

I instinctively take a step back.

"Nice to see ya again, sis. I heard your friends found you. Ain't that great." She says, mockingly

I grab Leo's key, which I had been carrying since she attacked me the first time.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

He appears in front of me. People begin to notice us, and look weary, probably due to the bat on Luna's back and the pistols in her hands.

"Lucy, is that... you?" He asks

"She works with Zeref!" I tell him

He takes a breath.

"Regulus Blast!" The White Beam of light flys from his hand, hitting her, and sends her flying

She gets up quickly, preparing to attack. I run at her, sending a kick into her stomach. She falls onto back again.

"Looks like Asuna's training is already paying off." I laugh, despite the situation.

"Good hit, Luce!" Loke yells from behind me

The victory was short-lived though. She starts shooting blindly at us, her explosive bullets leaving craters wherever they hit.

"She not even trying aim." Loke tells me

He drags me down a side street. I can hear people's screams behind us, but there's nothing I can do right now. I just hope she didn't kill anyone. We hear her follow us Her shrill voice bounces off the walls, telling us to stop running, that there's no point. We leave the alley and get back onto the road. People must have heard the commotion because the street is completely empty. I see Asuna's house over the next hill.

Almost there...

"Grand Chariot!"

Loke and I freeze, the bright light blinding us. When it dissipated, Asuna stood in the center of the road in front of us, and Luna lay passed out in the back.

"H-How did you...?" I stammer out

"Heavenly Body Magic." Loke says

My eyes widen.

"I've only ever seen Jellal use it."

"Come on, let's get her and bring her in." Asuna says, pushing past us

We walk silently back to the house, Loke carrying the knocked out Luna.

"What happened?" Levy asks, freezing when she noticed my twin.

"That's, That must be the girl that attacked Lisanna!" Levy shouts "She wasn't lying, at least not intentionally! I feel horrible."

"Why? You didn't do anything to her did you?" I ask

I was suddenly worried she was here for other reasons besides finding me. What if the guild kicked her and Wendy out? That was there home and It would be my fault.

"I, well I kind of told her off." Levy whispers

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I'm sure she hates me now..." Levy mutters

"Who is that exactly?" Wendy asks

The exceeds nod, wondering the same thing.

"Her name is Luna. She works with Zeref." I tell her

"Zeref!" Asuna yells

She steps away, her eyes not leaving my twin.

"You need to leave." She says

"What!" Levy and I yell at the same time.

"I'll give you your money back, just leave... And take her with you." She tells me, before running up the steps

I take a few deep breaths.

"Lucy, it's ok." Levy says coming to hug me

I realize that I'm crying. I wipe my tears from my face.

"I'm fine." I say, pulling away from her

"I'm going to need to find a new trainer though."

"I'll do it. I and Capricorn also need to talk to you when you have the time." Loke tells me

Levy, Wendy, and I go upstairs to collect our things. I glance around the room. I might not have stayed here long but I actually enjoyed it, despite Asuna not wanting to help at first. I pick up my bags and meet Loke downstairs. He stood by the door, Luna slung over on his shoulder and a wad of cash in his hand.

He hands the money to me. Asuna stood by the door. The others walked out ahead of me. She hadn't looked up from her shoes since we had walked down.

"I just want to know why." I say

"Just go." She whispers

"No! Tell me!" I yell at her, grabbing her arm

I turn her to face me, ready to yell at her more. She looks up, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"He killed my parents." She whispers, and tears her arm from my grasp

She had her back to me, and was shaking slightly.

"It's... It's ok Asuna. My parents both died too. I understand. And it doesn't help to be alone. I have, had Fairy Tail to help me get through it. Let me stay. You can still train me, and I'll help you get through this." I tell her, lightly touching her shoulder

"I-It's not that I'm not over it. It happened five years ago. That's why I learned heavenly body magic, to protect myself. It's just, what if..., what if he comes after me because I hurt her. _I don't want to die._ " She tells me

"I won't let that happen." I say, pulling her into a hug

She hesitates before wrapping her arms around me.

"Now get your stuff and your friends. I'm going to finish training you. If you let me teach you heavenly body magic too." She says

"Why would you do that?" I ask

"I'm sorry but, while celestial magic is powerful, it won't hold up against Zeref. At least, with two types of magic, you'll stand a chance." She explains

I'm just going to ignore the insult to my magic.

"Ok" I smile at her

"It has a strong connection to the stars, like your magic." She explains

I hear glass shatter behind me and something hits me hard.

"Lucy!" Asuna screams

I reach to push the thing off me, only to feel something warm flesh. I pull it off me. Levy clutched her stomach, blood spilling from in between her fingers.

"Get her out of here!" Asuna screams

I nod, knowing she can handle herself. Besides Loke should be out there too.

I pick up Levy and carry her out the back door. I've got to find a hospital. Levy was very pale, her arms now now dangling loosely at her sides. I just hope I can make it.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I shake my head. I can tell the lion spirit has me over his shoulder. I grab my pistol and point it has his leg. I fire, causing him to scream and drop me. I land on my hands and flip over.

I point the gun at older blue-haired girl.

"Cannon fire!" I yell

The blast hits her stomach throwing her through the front window.

"Levy!" The little girls shouts

Leo had gone back to celestial world.

The two exceeds pick her up and carry her away. Looks like I'll be finding Lucy then.

 _Stop! Why must you listen to him?_

"Listen to who?" I ask

 _Zeref!_

"Course I to listen to him. He's like family to me."

 _Lucy's our actual family. Please listen to me! Don't do this. Zeref will kill her._

"I ca-"

"Hey! You're with Zeref right?" Someone asks

The trainer girl.

"Yea, what's it to you?" I call back to her

She hold up her hands and a magic circle appears.

White beams begin to fire from it, rapid as a machine gun. Like this would stop me.

I pull out my bat and swing at any beam that comes close to touching me. When she finishes she collapses to her knees.

"Well you failed." I say

She looks up, surprised.

"How-" she starts, but I cut her off

"I know you're all out of magic power too. You've cast two spells in the last ten minutes. You're magic power don't come cheap"

She swallows, and sets a hard gaze.

"What do you want with Lucy?" She asks

"Me, I don't want anything with her. I don't even know what Zeref wants with her."

"And you're still helping him!" She screams at me

"I love him, so of course I am."

 _No, you don't. Deep down you know you don't._

I ignore her and focus on the girl. She shakes her head, a disgusted look on her face.

"Love is never something you follow blindly, no matter who it is."

"Whatever." I cock my gun and point it at her head.

Her eyes widen and she struggles to her feet.

"Night Night" I flash her a smile

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I watched the Asuna get smaller and smaller as they carried me away.

"Take me back!' I tell Charle and Happy again

"It's not safe child." Charle tells me for

"She'll kill Asuna." I say

"But if we let you go back, she'll kill you too." Happy says

"If you won't take me back, I'll just go myself!" I yell

Before they understand what I mean, I rip from from their grasp and plummet.

"I hope this works" I mutter

Almost... Almost... Now!

"Roar of the sky dragon!" Th resulting funnel of air slows me down enough so I hit the ground with a light thud.

Now I need to find Asuna. Hopefully I'm not to late.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I find a clinic nearby and bring Levy inside. The receptionist glances up form her magazine. Her eyes widen when she see Levy and runs off to get a doctor. The doors you left fly open with, presumably, a doctor and nurses coming out. They rush to Levy, and place her in a gurney.

"I need to leave and help Asuna, I'll be back ok Levy!" I yell, despite the face she passed out

I turn back to the street. Maybe I'll get answers if we manage to beat her.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

The little trainer look at me, fear creeping into her eyes as she realized what was going to happen.

"Aw, ya scared." I laugh mockingly

She lets out a shaky breath and smiles.

"Not anymore."

"What do ya me-" Something tangles around my waist and pulls me to the ground.

I roll over so that I was on my back and lean up. My twin stood a few feet away, whip in hand.

"Looks like I got here just in time!" She calls over to us

"Asuna, use her bat to knock her out. I need answers." Lucy yells

The girl, Asuna I guess, grabs my bat and raises it up. This going to hurt.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

Asuna swings, knocking her out cold.

I put my whip away and run over. Asuna kneels down and starts checking her for other weapons.

"Lucy! Asuna!" We look over to see Wendy running towards us

"Are guys all right?" She asks

"Yea" We say

"And Levy?"

"I don't know." I sigh

"I'll keep an eye on her. You guys can go check on her." Asuna tells us

We smile gratefully and turn to run back to the clinic.

The receptionist recognizes the two of us and runs over.

"The girl you brought in will survive." Wendy and I sigh in relief

We singles for us to follow her and leads down on hallway. She pushes open the last door on the right. Levy sat in the bed, and was looking out the window. We rush over. She smiles when she sees us.

"Wendy, Lucy!" We each hug her

Wendy and I pull over chairs and talk to Levy until the sun sinks out of view.

 **I wanted to say that I know that I said that Asuna was twelve, but I don't really think that works. So, she's going to be fifteen. That way she's still younger than Lucy (who is seventeen in this). Anyways, another chapter done! And one of the longest for this story too! This was fun, and hard, to write so I hope you liked it. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review if you liked it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I ran through the trees, ducking under the occasional branch or jumping over a root. Levy clung tightly to my back as Wendy and Asuna followed closely behind. I coughed as more smoke filled my lungs. Fire crackled around us, the black flames dancing in the corners of my vision.

Once we were a safe distance we stopped and rested. Levy's wounds were bleeding again. I helped Wendy remove the bandages and, after Wendy had healed them slightly, applied fresh ones.

"I knew keeping her alive was a bad idea!" Asuna hisses

I sigh, knowing she was right.

"I just, I wanted to know what happened to my mother. I wanted to find out the truth. After all these years."

"It's not your fault. How were we supposed to know she was able to cast magic that... dark." Wendy says, trying reassure me

Nothing she said could though. I suddenly felt sick. My vision began to blur, and all the noise in the air became a light buzz. I could make out Asuna crouching in front of me. I let my eyes slide closed, and felt my self sink into darkness.

 **3 hours earlier...**

Wendy and I walked down the road leading away from the clinic Levy was resting up in. The road was dimly lit, with large gaps in between the visible light.

"There you are child!" I look up seeing Charle and Happy flying towards us

The pair lands, with Charle looking quite angry.

"What happened?" I ask, confused

"Wendy nearly killed herself! It was a foolish thing to do in any situation, and even more so then."

I look over to Wendy, who just laughed nervously.

"I couldn't let Asuna get killed by Luna, so I may have jumped from twenty feet in the air."

My eyes widen slightly, looking her over for injuries. She notices and spins around showing me that she was fine. That seemed to relieve Charle too, since she sighed.

The four of us then continue down the road. Asuna would probably need help with Luna, and I didn't want to be gone for too long.

When we turned onto Asuna's street, we were met with screaming townspeople running in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" Wendy asks

"Stay here, Wendy." I tell her

"No! I can help." Wendy says

I look at Charle, and she nods.

"Then go and get Levy. Something's happening and we might have to leave."

She nods and runs back in the direction with Charle. Happy doesn't move.

"Maybe you should-"

"I'm coming." Happy whispers

I sigh, nodding at me.

We move quickly. Asuna may be strong but she can only cast one heavenly body spell at a time. I don't want her hurt because of me.

We rounded the bend in the road to see someone lying in the street and the building destroyed.

"Happy, check to see who that is. She has to be aroun-" I hiss and feel my arm. Blood gushes from my wound.

"Her guns." I whisper "Happy! Grab her and follow me!"

"Aye!"

He picks up the limp Asuna and flys after me. The ground behind me expoldes, sending chunks of cobblestone flying past us. We slip into an alley and duck behind some trash cans.

She runs past us. I let out a sigh and turn my attention to Asuna. I don't see any visible wounds, other than a couple scrapes and bruises She must have been thrown out when her building exploded.

"Is she ok?" Happy asks

I nod "I think so."

I stand up, making sure no one is around.

"What happened?" I see Asuna lean up, rubbing her head.

"Luna, she, she escaped." I tell her

She jumps to her feet. "I knew keeping her hear was a bad idea."

I gulp, knowing she was right.

"Let's go and get Wendy, Carla, and Levy." I say

The three of us leave the alleyway and get to the clinic quickly.

Once we were inside, we see Wendy and Levy sitting in the lobby.

"Lucy!" Levy says, hugging me "The clinic discharged me. I can go home!"

"Aw, what a nice little reunion." Luna stood in the door way

I pick up Levy and run down the hallway.

"Lucy, duck!" Wendy screams

I drop to the floor as a bullet whizzes past me. It hits the wall, and exploded a moment later. The hole led to the outside though, and I jumped through.

I could hear Luna chanting something, but I didn't stop to listen.

Wendy, Asuna, Happy, and Carla all follow me through the forest. I glance behind me and freeze. Black fire, was burning throw through the trees quickly.

"Faster!" I shout

We make it to a clearing and I set Levy, who had passed out on my back, agonist a stump.

"The fire was supposed to drive us away." I say

It only take a second for Asuna to explode "I knew keeping her alive was a bad idea!" Asuna hisses

I sigh, knowing she was right.

"I just, I wanted to know what happened to my mother. I wanted to find out the truth. After all these years."

"It's not your fault. How were we supposed to know she was able to cast magic that... dark." Wendy says, trying reassure me

Nothing she said could though. I suddenly felt sick. My vision began to blur, and all the noise in the air became a light buzz. I could make out Asuna crouching in front of me. I let my eyes slide closed, and felt my self sink into darkness.

 **This chalter is kind of short, but I haven't updated in so long I felt I needed to write something. This chapter is not really filler, but it's us there to push the story into the next part. Still, I hope you like it! Don't forget to follow and favorite. Maybe even leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Three Months Later...**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"I did it!" I cheer, looking at the spot the boulder once was

Asuna laughs "About time."

I sigh as we walk back to the house. I'd finally done it. I've mastered Heavenly Body Magic. It was surreal. I actually learned an entirely new type of magic. I laughed, earning an odd look from my pink-haired trainer.

We cross the hill, and see the house. We'd been staying in my family's mansion for the past few months, not that anyone actually knew we were here. With it's price tag though, no one would buy this place for a long time.

Wendy and Levy were in the kitchen when we got back. I sat down at the bar and watched them cook for awhile. They left Fairy Tail, albeit not permanently, to find me. I suddenly felt guilty. Levy had to miss Gajeel and Wendy loved the guild more than anything in the world, and it's my fault they are no longer there. If I had proof of Luna's existence...

I jump up from the barstool and run from the room. I just need proof...

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

The guild had effectively been divided in half. Some sided with Natsu, while other came out that they too believed in Lucy's innocence.

"I can't believe this." Gray mutters

I nod, looking across the guild hall. Natsu sat with Lisanna on one side and Mira on the other.

They trio glared at Gray and I. The guild doors swing open. I jump to my feet, eyes wide. Lucy stood in the doorway, twirling a bat.

Natsu jumps to his feet. "What are you doing here!?"

"Now that was just rude Natsu!" She pouts

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her

"Nothin' honey!" She says, giggling "I heard a certain silver-haired bitch didn't die the last time I saw her. I'm just here to finish the job."

Her hand flys to her waist, pulling a pistol from its holster. She holds it lazily towards Lisanna and fires. It hits her in the stomach and explodes throwing her back. She fired two more shots, both finding their target. Two more explosions follow.

I could hear Natsu screaming and Mira crying, but I could only focus on her.

I had been wrong. Lucy will pay.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

The Celestial Spirit World was as amazing as I had remembered it. Stars flew around us as Loke led me to the Spirit King's palace.

"You like the view?" Loke asks, winking at me

I nod, ignoring the other meaning of his question.

We reach the throne room. It looked like the inside of a cathedral. Stone pillars went all the way down the hall leading to a staircase. At the top was the throne. The gold plating shone from an unknown light source and the velvet making the seat look extremely expensive. Something my father couldn't have afforded for sure. The stained glass windows were the best part though. There was twelve, each representing one of the twelve zodiac spirits. Above the throne was a window resembling the spirit King.

"Wow..." I mutter

"You like it, I assume." I turn back to the throne, seeing the king was now sitting in it

"Um, yes. It's amazing."

"You're here to find your sister yes?" He asks

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

He just smiles "Your guild hall. You must hurry."

She's at Fairy Tail?

"Loke!" I shout

He grabs my arm, and we appear outside the guild.

Loke and I run to the doors. I throw my arm out, stopping Loke. Erza stood over my sister, her sword an inch from the phyco's throat.

"How could you do this, Lucy?" Erza yells The guild was deathly silent. "How could you kill one of your own!"

There was a cracking sound, and a man walks out of the shadows. Zeref. Erza takes a few steps back, raising her sword towards him.

"Zeref..." She whispers

"Come." He holds out his hand, and Luna scrambles to grab it. He pulls her up and she stands by his side.

"You... You've been working with him the whole time haven't you." Erza whispers

Luna nods at the requip Mage.

"You bitch!" Natsu screams, running at the two

"Now Natsu, you should know this isn't Lucy." Zeref says, causing Natsu to freeze

"What are you talking about?" Natsu growls

"This all worked perfectly." Zeref says, snapping his fingers

"I'm sorry Lucy." Loke mutters

"Huh?" I ask

Loke yanks me hard, pulling me out of our hiding place and into the guild hall. Erza made eye contact, and smiles despite the situation.

"Luna, retrieve her."

She skips forward.

No... No. No. I look at Loke, who was staring at his shoes. He knew this would happen. They set me up. The Celestial Spirit King sent me here to be captured.

The guild stared at me in disbelief.

"Grand Chariot..." Loke's head snaps up

He and Luna are thrown back in the resulting explosion

I grab my whip, ready to employ everything I learned from Asuna but Zeref was gone. So was Loke and Luna.

The guild had become to much for me to handle. A few of them looked at me with hatred, unable to decipher me from Luna. Others looked at me with Pity. I wasn't sure which was worse.

Fairy Tail's guild was on a cliff that over looked the ocean. It was a nice place to go and think and I really needed to.

My spirits had turned on me. I stared at the golden keys in my hands. They sparked against the setting sun.

I sob rips from my throat. I'd protected them, helped them, and fought with them and they were willing to send me to a man that would have ripped me to pieces. No more.

I raised my keys above my head.

"Lucy!" I look over my shoulder and see Gray running towards me.

"Don't do it." He tells me

"Why?" I whisper "They were going to hand me over to Zeref."

"I know you, Lucy. You love your spirits. If you throw your keys, into the ocean you'll regret it."

I let out another sob and sink to my knees. I feel Gray's arms wrap around me. I bury my face into his shirt.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper

"I don't know." Gray says softly

 **I finished the seventh chapter! Yay! Remember, if you enjoyed, don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


End file.
